tngamingfandomcom-20200213-history
How to be Respected
Introduction So you're in a tight spot? Can't seem to get respected? Well, heres a tutorial on how to start from a hated hooligan to a more respected person than others. Warming Up First things first, try and find out why people 'hate' you. By finding out, I DON'T mean go pry into other's business and pressurize them. Just observe the chat with everyone more. For example, if someone says "Oh man, here comes (Your Name)! The jerk of jerks!" just chillax. Maybe listen to the conversation a little more, see what you can find. If they mention something about bossing around people, complaining WAY too much when something bad happens to you, thats good. You now know what happened and how people reacted to it. Planning Time! Step 2. Begin to communicate with players. So now you get to the hard steps. Try to communicate with players, be friendly and seem like a nice happy guy nonetheless. People might start to turn their own perspective's on you around. Like "Huh! Well maybe (Your Name) is starting to seem pretty nice!". However, if you're still stuck on the hated hooligan process, try and extend your friendliness. Help out around the server, help a person build wired traps, cool beach houses, anything that will make them happy. Have a bad bone in communicating? Well, start being the silent, but cool guy. Even if you can't communicate, run around a bit and explore. Talk to some people about their favorite hobbies, or who they are. Lots of people like a good guy! Cool Thoughts Great! You're starting to become the talk of the town, the bee's knees. Start becoming familiar with some staff, help around, and get the flow. You can start to relax, but not fully. There still may be a few bigmouth's hanging round. Try and influence them, like you do on a commercial. Start chatting it up with them, try and turn them around. Not falling for it? Stop. They probably don't like you trying to influence them, and you should back off of them. You can deal with them later, but still try and grab a few newsmongers out of the zone. Lets continue to the next step. There She Goes! Awesome! You got a bunch of followers that respect you! Now's the time to relax fully. Try and communicate extremely positively, don't be on if you're going to become a sourpuss. Just try and be the nice guy you once were. If you start hearing things like "Dude! (Your Name) is totally awesome!" then it's a good sign. If you see your reputation going up on the forums, thats great! Sometimes, people get TOO carried away and starts doing the 3 B's. 'B'oasting 'B'ragging 'B'abbling Thats not good. Stay away from those levels and balance your boastful side and good-boy side. Make sure you don't go TOO overboard, and also balance your pride side. Don't always edge it to yourself, make sure to give some credit to the people who helped you do something. Conclusion So there you have it. My guide of being respected. Hope you can follow these tips and succeed on becoming a fully respected, and maybe even experienced, Terra Nova Citizen. I really hope you liked this tutorial and it helped a lot. Thanks, Emily Category:Tutorials and Guides